nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Donker Dorp
Donker Dorp is the eigteenth map in the Zombies storyline, and the first map in the The Parasite storyline. It is set in a quiet, South African village codenamed as "Tartarus" which were suspected to be charging illegal rituals, tortures and its peoples were gone "crazy". The previous name of the village were "Beelsebul" before in 2014, the village were codenamed as Tartarus by the US government. It features a huge easter egg named "The Seal of Athena", in which the player will fought a flying distorted-shaped worm-like monster named "Athena". There are also a new perk-a-cola named "Fizzy Bullets Soda" and a new utility, "Music Box" elemented by the power of "Kraai" and Element 115. Donker Dorp also sets on a Canadian vice airplane which were infested by H-Type, V-Type and A-Type virus, making the passengers turning into a zombie. Opening Cutscene Main Article: Donker Dorp/Evolution of Hell There are an opening cutscene showing the moments before Canadian Airlines (Boeing 747) airplane were infested by H-Type and A-Type Canadian Zombies. The opening cutscene duration were almost long, it also showing the S.A.B.O team being sent to Canadian Airlines to head to Africa, to rescue Damien. Overview The player starts with a chrome-colored M9 pistol, with basic amount of points (500). All players spawns in an airplane, which were attacked by the H-Type Canadian zombies and mutated zombies. On the wallside of the toilet, there are Model 1887 available to buy for 500 points near the VIP door. It costs 621 points to open the VIP room door. In here, the VIP room were infested by the A-Type mutated zombies, entitled as "Air Seekers". The Air Seekers often spawns from broken windows on the airplane. The VIP room contains 2 weapons, M1014 and Electric Crossbow for 1000 points. Next to the off-wall weapons (M1014 and Electric Crossbow), there were a cafetaria costs for 1500 points to open the door. There are no off-wall weapons here, however, next to the bar near the table with Wine bottle, there were the Fizzy Bullets Soda available to use, for 1800 points. This perk allows to refill the ammo and increased the damage count on the bullets from the weapon the player used. If the player managed to get to the cockpit, the airplane will, not fully crashes, but abruptly "lands" on Beelsebul Airlines. The loading screen will once again shown after the airplane managed to land abruptly on Beelsebul Airlines, and the player will spawn on the front of the gate, of the landing zone on the airport. The landing zone were enormously haves so many zombies tries to attack the player. It is suggested before reaching the cockpit on the airport, the player must buy Electric Crossbow due to its power to spread the electric elements to the other zombies near the zombie shot with the electric crossbow. There are a secret entrance to the underground cave of Tartarus/Beelsebul, and led the player to the village itself. There are AUG-HBAR, M4A1 and TA-L32 available to buy off-wall for 2100 points. There are also the mystery box here, near the shrine. If the player managed to reach the exit of the underground cave, the player's points will be increased to 1700 points. The infected Tartarus villagers will eventually spawns from the dogons near the player. There are also the "Beelzebub Worshipper" enemy, a fat African zombie wearing the Zulu mask and wields a supernatural-powered cane. The Beelzebub Worshipper only spawns on round 5, however. The Fizzy Bullets Soda also available near the elementary school, 10 kilometers from the village. However, due to it was now powered by the element of "Kraai", the player must eliminate the mutated zombie which also named as "Kraai". Killing the mutated zombie will make the Fizzy Bullets Soda, and the Music Box to be available to be used. There are also a major easter egg named "The Seal of Athena", in which if the player manages to finish the easter egg, the "seal" of Athena will breaks, and will spawns Athena, the player will also transported to the Otherworld to fight with Athena. Click for the further details about this map's layout. Weapons Starting Weapon *.M9 Pistol *Throwing Knives Off-Wall Weapons *Model 1887 *M1014 *Electric Crossbow *AUG-HBAR *TA-L32 *M4A1 *AD-43SD *ML-219 *FL-KAL Mystery Box Weapons *AK47 *M16 *TAR-21 *FN-FAL *SH-1ND4 *Winters Howl *Galil *Thundergun *M18-SA4 *Desert Eagle *M93 Raffica *Monkey Bomb *Poison Monkey *M60 *RPG-29 *Saiga-12 *MK-911 Major Easter Egg ''Main Article: The Seal of Athena'' Quote Main Article: Donker Dorp/Quotes Minor Easter Eggs *In the Kindergarten: Head upstairs and when reaching Class 1-9, behind the projector "canvas", there were a secret door leds the player to the rooftops of the kindergarten, which is, exceptionally, tall, and the player will found the returning Pack-a-Punch machine. Using it will grants you the achievement below. Achievements *Best Flight Ever - Managed to reach the cockpit on the airplane *No More Screamers - Kill 40 Air Seekers. *You Can't Hide From Me - Managed to kill a hiding zombie on the toilet. *No Vomiting on the Airplane - Kill 37 V-Type Acid Screamers. *Back to Hell - Arrive at the Beelsebul Village *Ritual Cleansing - Kill the Beelzebub Worshipper *Pimp-My-Weapon - Use the returning Pack-a-Punch machine. *Turn Off The Lights - Kill the "Kraai" zombie. *That's Gonna Leave A Mark - Finish the The Seal of Athena easter egg *Rescue Dawn - Find all the radio easter eggs. Radios Main article: Donker Dorp/Radios Category:The Parasite Category:Non-Canon Maps Category:Tribellium's Maps